Prom Night
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Louis takes Peaches to her prom. Tonight will be a night of romance and unexpected twists and turns for the duo. Summary sucks, meant to be fluffy and sweet. Rated K.


** A/N: My prom was last Saturday, and while I was there, having such a good time, I came up with the perfect idea for a one-shot. What if Louis took Peaches to her prom, and Peaches ends up falling for Louis as they start to have fun. So, enjoy!**

Louis was so nervous, why? He was taking his best friend, Peaches to her prom after asking him. Louis was never one for big get togethers like big dances. Louis waited for Peaches.

"I hope I don't mess this up. Because, if we both start really having a good time, maybe she'll ask me to be her boyfriend" Louis said to himself. He noticed Manny and Ellie walk up to him.

"Hey, Wiener" Manny greeted Louis by his dreaded nickname that he had despised. He then got in Louis' face and spoke.

"I'm just gonna put this nice and clear, so listen and listen good. If you try anything funny with my daughter, you and I are gonna be having a talk that will last for a long time, are we clear on that, wiener?" Manny said in a low, hoarse tone. Louis nodded with widened eyes of fear. Ellie then took Louis into her trunk gently away from Manny and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry about Manny, sweetie, he's just being super over-protective right now. I know you wouldn't do anything like that with Peaches, you've been friends since you were five years old, and I trust you. Just have fun, okay?" Ellie was very soft towards Louis when she said this. Now Louis was more confident but still nervous.

"I'll make sure we both have a good time" Louis responded. Ellie then placed him back on the ground and ruffled his hair and spoke.

"That's the Louis I know" Ellie said. Louis just let out a soft laugh and then noticed Peaches standing near the cave they were sleeping at. Louis' nervousness went away when he saw her.

"Hey, Louis!" Peaches said in joy.

"Hey, Peaches. You look very beautiful" Louis said with some nervousness left in him.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome tonight" Peaches said, admiring her friend/date. Louis then took out something he was hiding behind his back, it was several honeysuckle flowers surrounding a giant white rose in the middle, and they were all stuck to one right shaped vine.

"Do ya like it?" Louis asked. Peaches spoke.

"It's beautiful Louis, thank you" she thanked him. He placed the corsage on her left tusk.

"C'mon, let's go! Prom starts in half an hour!" Peaches said with such joy as she placed her date on her back.

"Have fun sweetie! Don't stay out too late!" Ellie shouted.

They arrived to the falls, there were fireflies on top of vines that hung from some high rocks and they blinked and some just stayed lit, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Other teenaged animals were dancing. Louis and Peaches were the only ones standing outside the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" Louis asked his date.

"Sure" Peaches said. He lead her to the dance floor and he placed his paws on her tusks. They danced slowly together.

-**Peaches P.O.V.-**

Louis and I danced underneath the stars and twinkling firefly lights. I can't believe Louis was such a good dancer, and his eyes were shining, his hazel eyes were reflecting off the lights, and it made him look so cute. Woah! Woah! Woah! Wait a minute! What was I talking about? Louis was my friend and JUST my friend, he was sweet and sensitive. We only agreed to go to this prom as friends only, if I told him how amazing he looked and how I felt for him this very instant, he might take it the wrong way and our friendship would be wasted. But if he did feel that way about me too, we could be more than friends and have such a bright future ahead of us.

"You're a -p-pretty good dancer, Louis" I said, trying to make conversation as we danced. I noticed him staring into my eyes and he had a small smile on his face, he looked as if he had a really good dream and he didn't wanna wake up.

"T-thanks, you're a good dancer too, Peaches" Louis told me.

"In fact, you look super beautiful underneath these lights" he said. I heard what he said loud and clear, but I had to say something.

"What?" I lied, but he just said nothing and continued to dance with me. I knew it, Louis did have feelings for me. I wonder if now should be the good tine to tell him. You know what? I'll wait till after the king and queen are presented.

"It's time for the king and queen of the prom to be presented and have their dance together!" Steffie said.

"And the king and queen are..." Steffie shouted, we all looked up nervously and waited for the king and queen to be called out.

"Louis and Peaches!" she shouted. Wait Louis and I were the prom king and queen?

**-Louis P.O.V.-**

Did I just hear right? I was prom king? Me, the only Molehog at the prom, taking a Mammoth as their date was king? And Peaches, she was queen? She deserved it, she was so pretty and beautiful, I was happy that she was prom queen. Steffie placed the crowns, which were basically just made out of flowers like violets, and honeysuckle on them on our heads.

"And now, the king and the queen shall have their first official dance as the prom royalty they are" Steffie said. I took Peaches' tusk and walked her onto the dance floor and danced slowly with her once again. The dance lasted for about three minutes and then she just did something I only saw her do in my dreams, she kissed me on the lips with her tusk, and it felt so good. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, the others were cheering for us.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked her as we broke our kiss.

"Yes it did Louis. I love you, and I've noticed that you love me too. I just didn't know how to tell you without wasting our friendship" Peaches told me. I then spoke.

"You would never lose your friendship with me, you stole my Molehog heart the day we first met at five years old. I love you, Peaches" I said.

"I love you too, Louis" she said tearfully. I knew for a fact that those tears were tears of joy. I was then pulled into another kiss, I kissed her back softly and I felt warm water coming down from my furry cheeks, I had never been this happy enough to be crying of happiness.

After a few more hours, the prom was over and I took her back to her cave.

"Thanks for taking me to prom, Louis, I had so much fun" Peaches said to me. I then rubbed the back of my neck and spoke.

"No problem. Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, we kissed didn't we? And we admitted we loved each other, so make that a definite yes" Peaches said.

"Goodnight, beautiful queen of the prom" I said.

"Goodnight, my handsome prom king" she said back. She planted a kiss on my cheek with her trunk and went back into her cave. I rubbed my cheek and walked away smiling and blushing. My life just got a whole lot better, my best friend became my girlfriend in just one night. I loved tonight!

**A/N: There ya have it! Prom night for Peaches and Louis! For all you 'Peaches/Louis' fans out there, I hope you liked it. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
